warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Defensa móvil
y después defiende el objetivo. Cuando el tiempo termine, recoge el paquete de datos y muévete hasta el siguiente objetivo. Cuando todos los objetivos hayan sido defendidos, ve al punto de extracción.|Descripción en el juego}} Las misiones de defensa móvil requieren que los jugadores trasporten un paquete de datos de forma similar a la modalidad Engaño, y carguen su información en 2 a 7 terminales de computadora. Una vez cargados en cada terminal, los jugadores habrán de defenderlas hasta completarse el proceso de pirateo. A diferencia de las misiones normales de Defensa donde los jugadores deben proteger el objetivo durante una cantidad dada de oleadas, aquí ha de defenderse durante un período de tiempo determinado. Las misiones de "Defensa móvil" también tienen lugar dentro de los mapas normales, aunque algunos escenarios tendrán salas especiales exclusivas de dicha modalidad. Las terminales disponen de una cantidad de salud y escudos escalable acorde al nivel de la misión. Si sufren daños, las terminales tras cierto tiempo regenerarán escudos y salud por sí solas, combinado esto a auras del tipo Rejuvenecimiento. La habilidad "Regeneración del vacío" del camino Vazarin también puede sanar al objetivo. Aunque los terminales pueden ser escaneados e incluso fijados como objetivo mientras se realiza el pirateo de otro diferente, sólo su escudo sufrirá daños hasta convertirse en el objetivo activo. En caso de que alguno sea destruido por un compañero Tenno en lugar de por los enemigos (como ocurre durante las misiones donde puedan aparecer áreas con peligro medioambiental por ), este otorgará una ínfima cantidad de afinidad antes de que la misión se de por fallida. Variantes *Las misiones de defensa móvil que tienen lugar dentro del entorno Asteroide Grineer siempre tendrán un objetivo adicional tras finalizar la defensa de los dos terminales, donde los jugadores tendrán la tarea de proteger una criocápsula Warframe tras recuperarla de un tranvía. *En naves infestadas, una de las salas de terminal está inundada con gas blanco que inflige constantemente daño , con probabilidad de provocar efecto de estado en todos los jugadores presentes. Pueden utilizarse dos terminales adicionales situadas en la misma sala para ventilar el gas, retirándolo temporalmente durante unos segundos. *Defensa móvil en el entorno de astilleros Grineer presenta tres objetivos, estando dos de ellos en cabinas accesibles únicamente mediante puentes, haciéndolas fácil de defender. Sólo se puede acceder al tercer objetivo una vez completados los dos primeros, teniendo lugar dentro de una sala de reactor cuyos estrechos confines propician el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Misiones de defensa móvil center|400px Historial de actualizaciones *Se corrigió que los enemigos no apareciesen en las invasiones de tipo defensa móvil Corpus de alto nivel. *Mobile Defense Missions have been added to the following planetary nodes: **Grineer Forest on Earth, Eurasia **Corpus Ship on Venus, Aphrodite *Added more defendable console locations. *Console defense time will now scale with Mission difficulty. *There are now 2-3 consoles per Mission, with total defense time divided between the number of available consoles. *Console health now scales with the number of consoles available in a Mission. *The total number of enemies that will spawn to attack consoles has been reduced. *Adjusted number of active enemies allowed during defense stages - more for solo & increase numbers slightly in stage 2 & 3 to make them more epic. *Enemies will storm the defense targets, which makes them much more aggressive towards it. *Release lockdown when going into a defense wave. NPC’s abort running to panic button during defense wave. *Introducido. }} en:Mobile Defense Categoría:Beta cerrada Categoría:Misión